


Rabbits, Holes, and Other Odd Tidbits

by m_peridot



Series: into [wonderland] [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: And Other Shenanigans, Gen, Master of Death (Harry Potter), More tags as I go, Sharingan, all the warnings usually associated with hidan, no beta we die like cannon fodder ANBU, that is luna lovegood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_peridot/pseuds/m_peridot
Summary: Drabbles and shorts set in the "Perplexities Down Rabbit Holes" universe. May or may not be canon / fanon / relate at all to the main story line.First up: Hidan is the only one who can see the shroud of divinity that surrounds Luna. This is perhaps a good thing, as most other characters consider him crazy.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Uchiha Itachi
Series: into [wonderland] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Rabbits, Holes, and Other Odd Tidbits

**Author's Note:**

> or, Hidan thinks he sees the Shinigami. He is wrong. Ok, maybe not completely wrong. 
> 
> If you're new to this, I guess the only thing you need to know is that Luna is the Master of Death and the younger sister to Itachi (yes, Sasuke is still around in his revenge driven tiny self). Ok, on with the crack.

Hidan stopped. Stared, and it wasn't an expression Itachi had ever seen on the religious zealot before. Fear, maybe, or dread. 

But that didn't make _sense_ ; he was looking at his sister.

(Why were they there again? He knew that this was a surveillance mission, but _surely_ they could have found other people to trail his sister? He didn’t really want to chance getting caught in those strange strange eyes of her and end up following her home.)

Hidan strangled a noise of disbelief. He was always rather prone to violence

"You're shitting me. That’s your fucking _sister?_ _Death?!"_

Itachi looked at him, head tilted slightly. “That is what they call her.”

There was a beat of silence. 

Then crazed laughter. “ _You don’t know!_ The great Uchiha fucking Itachi, murderer of his whole clan save his brother and the Lady Death, _doesn’t know!”_ Hidan leaned in, smile widening into something sharp and dangerous. “Hey kid. Your sister doesn’t just bear the nickname 'Death;' _that’s actually what she is_.”

Itachi just stared at him. 

"Do you have romantic inclinations towards my sister?"

(It was, in his defence, the only explanation that he had for seeing the _same face_ Hidan always wore when doing ritual sacrifice _aimed at his sister_. He may have cut ties to Konoha, but he most definitely wasn’t going to allow _a crazed S-ranked nukenin_ to pursue his sister. And now he was actually imagining it. Nope. He was turning his brain on autopilot [he had plenty of practice with that—ignoring unfortunately vivid memories or scenes was, after all, a hereditary talent.])

Hidan choked. 

“ _NO!_ ” a pause. “Do you think she would let me serve her?”

**Author's Note:**

> so this popped into my head, and instead of updating the main work I decided to shuffle this off the mortal coil that is my google docs and into the afterlife (ao3). erm. I have no explanation for this. also I should be doing my readings for my history class, but instead I decided to do this. like an idiot. 
> 
> this may or may not continue; Hidan may or may not resume flailing and Itachi may or may not wonder why his sister attracts all the weirdos.


End file.
